


Duel Eyed Bartender.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [10]
Category: Heroes (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Bartender Eren Yaeger, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Genderfluid Levi, Heroes AU, Masturbation, NOT SUPERHEROES THOUGH, Other, Past Abuse, Pining Levi, Superpowers, bc levi fucks his own butt yo, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Armin Introduces his Fiance's friend to his best friend at Jean's nightclub.</p><p>(title is supposed to sound like Jewel Eyed Bartender.)<br/>This says complete but this fic isnt finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bartender.

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a bar i used to go to. Bonus Armin POV somewhere. I also havent even read this over so sorry for any mistakes  
> Also another prompt from my lovely janon, I didn’t really know how to add the night club singer so I didn’t, I’m sorry, but I hope you like it!  
> Also, i'm sure i don't have to tell you guys but if you go to a nightclub and order something from a bar try go for bottles, you can stick your thumb in the top of the bottle. if you have a glass hold it like Levi holds his tea cups and keep your palm over the top of the glass when your not drinking and never leave your drink alone, even with trusted friends. Stay safe in bars kids!  
> I track the tag "gee flu leevu" enjoy!

Levi always prided himself in looking his best, even if it did cost him an arm and a leg. He liked nice clothes and nice things. Soft things, too, his apartment had more blankets than one person needed living alone. He liked fine wines, five-star restaurants, though hated the people they were snobs, and good company. As much as he wanted to state otherwise, his friends were that good company. His friends Hanji, Erwin, Mike and Nanaba all grew up rich or significantly better off than his trailer park childhood. Yet while he had grown up at the bottom figurative trash pile Erwin’s soon to be husband was born at the top of that same trash pile. Unlike his fiancé, he was not a will off kid. Levi’s friends were born on the silver spoon while he and Armin on the trash pile. Levi had liked Armin from the moment he had met him. Armin was as calculating as Erwin, just as smart, but also a bit street wise, never assuming, and completely at ease with Levi and Hanji’s gender identities. Armin didn’t even to care that Levi was wearing a skirt when they first met, he just commented that it was a lovely colour and went into a conversation about something Levi didn’t quite care about at the time.

What made Levi and Armin good friends though was one night in a bar where everyone was really drunk. Armin and Levi had sat at the corner and both Armin’s hands were wrapped around his left bicep and were talking about their childhoods. Levi discovered that Armin grew up with his retired grandfather. His parents had been killed in a robbery not long after he was born. Armin said he mainly grew up with his two best friends, Eren and Mikasa. Yeah he remembered all of this; he was one of those drunks. Armin told Levi that Mikasa’s parents were murdered, as was Eren’s mother. Apparently the small town was bad for it. Eren’s father and Mikasa’s adoptive father was absent, not even seeming to notice his kids. So Eren and Mikasa had grown up themselves. Three months after Armin’s 16th birthday his grandfather had died, leaving Armin with nothing. Therefore Armin had moved in with his friends, but soon after that they were evicted. According to Armin Eren’s father didn’t pay his bills and the house was repossessed. After that they lived on the streets stealing to survive. After that Armin had squeezed Levi’s bicep, really fucking hard for someone who was as tiny as Armin and said that Levi would probably like his friends and proceeded to leave and find Erwin.

The next day Armin had sent Levi about fifty texts saying how sorry he was he didn’t mean to dump that sob story on him.

Levi had invited Armin over for breakfast that day telling him it was okay, telling Armin the story of his childhood that his mother was a prostitute and one night left him, as she usually did, but never came back. He stayed in the house, a house that was only one room and had no food, for about a week before his uncle had found him, small, skinny, and starving. He told Armin about the time when he was nine and found a stray dog, washed it and fed it and began training it for his uncle to get pissed and take the dog out back and shoot it. Levi was devastated, but his uncle had just slapped him and told him never to think there was comfort in anything, that everything he loved would leave him eventually. Levi said that he had to put up with Kenny until he left for college. Levi told Armin that even though he could fight off someone the size of Mike and win he was still scared about his gender and sexuality, that he was confused. He didn’t understand why at sometimes he felt more feminine than masculine some days. His uncle was trailer trash homophobic and sexist. He didn’t understand what he felt. Then he had met Hanji in second year of college. He was already living in a spacious apartment with Mike and Nanaba. Nanaba was in his art class and said told Levi he could stay with them for free until he found a job and could contribute. Hanji was the next resident of the massive apartment. When Levi discovered that Hanji was non-binary he’s gone and asked them about it. He hadn’t gotten any sleep that night. Hanji had begun to leave small things for Levi, though Levi didn’t notice it much at the time. He owned Hanji for helping him discover himself.

Ever since then Armin and Levi were great friends, they met up at a restaurant that Levi loved; Sasha’s. Even though Levi prided himself in being his best. There was something about Sasha’s lack of style that he loved. It wasn’t fancy, but it was delicious. Armin told Levi that Eren worked in Jean’s nightclub upstairs.

One night Levi’s whole friends group was going to have the Sasha Jean’s experience; they were in Sasha’s eating and drinking waiting for the night club upstairs to open its doors. Levi and his friends thought they were going to have to wait in the line to be able to get in the club but Armin walked straight to the front to the red rope.

“Reiner, yo! I’m here with some friends tonight is it alright we can get in, I forgot to clear it with Jean.” Armin asked the huge blond bouncer on the other side of the rope.

The blond, Reiner smiled at Armin. “Yeah, sure. I’m pretty positive that Jean’s weak to you anyway. You charmin’ Armin.” He said while lifting the red rope.

They headed to the door of the club where Armin paused, looked back at Reiner and said. “Remember last time I said that the next time you said that I would tell Bertholt what happened in the bowling alley bathroom in our sophomore year at college?”

Levi turned back in time to see Reiner go pale at Armin’s words. “You _wouldn’t_ ”

Armin chuckled and waved. “Thanks Reiner!” and proceeded upstairs.

Once they paid their way in Armin took everyone’s coats or jackets saying they’d be safer in Jean’s office and went up a set of stairs next to the entrance. Everyone else went to the bar to order their drinks. A small bald kid served them, placing their open beer bottles on the bar with a smile. Levi may have preferred wine over beer but was he fuck going to order something in a glass, this might have been a safer bar for him to drink in but even in this community there were bad people.

Armin appeared a few seconds later. “Hey, Connie, can I have a mixed fruits Kopparberg, please?”

The bald kid Connie made a face. “Sorry Armin, but until Eren gets back from the store room we’re out, stuffs been sellin’ like wild fire.”

It was about five minutes later, Hanji having disappeared in search of a guy she saw, Erwin and Mike leaning close together in conversation, Nanaba laughing at Levi’s story about the first time he tried to put suspenders on, since he was wearing them tonight, she’d noticed them peeking out the bottom of his leather booty shorts, and Armin talking to the Connie kid about Sasha’s pregnancy, when Armin called out. “Ah! Eren! Boy am I glad to see you!”

Levi turned in the direction Armin was facing to see the back of a man, his hair was tied back loosely, strands of hair falling free of the hair tie, the cub shirt he was wearing fitted him in all the most perfect ways, showing off the man’s back muscles, and the black skinny jeans were absolutely sinful. If Levi had preferred to top he would have said that the man had the most fuckable ass in history, but Levi knew that wasn’t correct as he himself had the most fuckable ass in history, he was vain, he admitted that, but he also got told almost daily that his ass was perfect so he didn’t even deny it anymore.

The man turned towards Armin and grinned and Levi’s whole world stopped, the man Levi assumed now was Eren was beautiful, some of his hair hung around his face, and from the light of the bar he could see that his skin was tan and he had the most beautiful eyes that anyone could possibly have. One was golden brown and almost looked like melted gold, and the other was blue green, like the ocean.  Levi took a swig of beer to make like he hadn’t nearly completely swooned over Armin’s best friend like a hormonal teenaged girl.

After a brief conversation and the handing over of a fruity bottle of cider, Armin grabbed Levi hauling him in close and said to Eren. “Eren, this is Levi, Erwin’s friend, the one I told you about.”

Eren turned his gaze on Levi and grinned at him. “Hello, Levi, it’s a pleasure to meet you, finally.”

Levi was pretty sure the heavens had opened and the angels started singing because _hot damn_ Levi was sure that honey coated voice was going to be the next sound of his sexual fantasies.

“H-Hi, uhh, it’s… I… um. I gotta take a thing… um” Levi blushed furiously, slamming his beer bottle on the bar, extracting himself from Armin’s grip and fled to the bathroom. Levi was pretty sure he saw Hanji macking on some guy but he didn’t really care, he had to get out of there.

He went into the women’s toilets as he was pretty sure no one would follow him in here except Nanaba and Hanji. One woman in the toilets gave him a funny look but he murmured “genderfluid” at them and the seemed to accept that as he shut himself into the stall. He waited until the person had left the bathroom and let out a high pitched whine and flapped his hands. He really didn’t mean to go all fangirl over this guy, but he was also pretty sure he wanted Eren to _wreck him._ But he was also pretty sure Eren was probably 100% straight and had no interest in Levi and his absolute inability to be smooth. Oh, yeah, Levi was not smooth at all. It was probably the reason he didn’t get laid often, or have many boyfriends. Fuck his life, seriously.

Levi continued to fret in the bathroom, while considering asking Armin to get his coat so he could leave and never return to Jean’s nightclub ever again.

ARMIN POV

Armin saw Erwin, Mike and Nanaba laughing at Levi’s abrupt exit, while Eren frowned. “Are they okay?” he asked Armin.

Armin smiled, _good, he didn’t use gender binary, this is promising,_ and said. “Oh, yup, he’s fine. Levi isn’t the smoothest when it comes to being attracted to someone.”

Eren just muttered an “oh” and left to do some actual work, Armin was sure that Levi was psyching himself up in the bathroom, so Mike and Nanaba went to look for him in the bathrooms, each taking their assigned genders room.

Armin only knew one thing though, Levi and Eren were perfect for each other, even though they were polar opposites they were strikingly similar, both being aggressive and their love for soft things. Armin was going to set them up together by any means necessary.


	2. This Song Is a Curse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sings and Levi swoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [When the lyrics start listen to this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP9UM68l6Ks) i chose it because me and this chapters beta [Dear_Monday.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday)  
>  This is trash but whatever  
> Enjoy!

The day after the disastrous club visit where Levi left, coatless and worked up, and alone. She’d asked Nanaba to get his coat and she’d pick it up from her eventually. Levi went home and fucked herself on the largest dildo she owned, hoping that it was only a one-time thing.

It wasn’t.

Her ass kind of hurt now.

Though she didn’t regret it.

Levi was sat on her couch at home scrolling through her Facebook checking to see if Hanji had added any embarrassing photos of her. They had, Levi wasn’t happy. Her laptop pinged and her friend request icon had a red 1 next to it. Levi clicked on it, she hadn’t made any friends recently, nor had she met anyone that knew her surname. Levi clicked on the icon, and then gasped, eyes wide, staring at the request.

**_Eren Jaeger has sent you a friend request._ **

Levi couldn’t believe it; this had to be Armin’s doing. She hit ‘accept’ and a few seconds later a private message popped up. Levi held her breath and opened her inbox.

**_Eren Jaeger: Armin forced me to add you, sorry, I had to do it, he woke me up this afternoon by pouring water on my face then proceeded to tell me that my coffee wasn’t safe if I didn’t._ **

Levi squeaked a little, this she could deal with, this is one form of communication that she _couldn’t_ embarrass herself over.

Right?

**_Levi Ackerman: It’s okay. I can get him back later for it, if you want. I’m sure he’ll be over later._ **

She sent the message, slammed the laptop shut, sitting it on the coffee table and went to hide in her bedroom. Talking to Eren after that _smooth as fuck_ meeting the previous night was not the highest priority on her list. Though the priority on the top of her list was making her daily pronoun status. Which she posted to Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr every day.

**_Levi Ackerman updated their status: She/Her pronouns today!_ **

**_@ackermans: She/her pronouns today!_ **

**_Genderfluidtimes: She/her pronouns today!_ **

Levi rolled over in bed flinging the covers over herself. She was never usually like this, she was usually all glares and bad attitude and literally shitty jokes. Granted, sometimes she sucked at being smooth, but then again she’d had absolutely no practice and was as social as a shark, alone and deadly, where as her friends, they were wolves, they loved all things social and tended to be violent when provoked, especially Hanji.

Levi knew she was done for, especially if Armin had anything to do with this.

 

*

 

“Armin for the last time, I know your friend is single and attractive, but _please_ stop talking about them for five seconds. I’m beginning to think you have a crush on them.” Eren rubbed his hands over his face trying not to mourn the fact that he just lost two hours’ worth of extra sleep so his best friend could talk to him about his attractive friend, who had run away as soon as he’d spoken a word to them. “And anyway, if they likes me like you said they did, it’s probably only for my looks, I know I can get my own way if I wanted it, but let’s face it, Armin, they don’t know me.”

Armin sat the glass down on Eren’s nightstand, the same glass that previously held the water that was now soaking into Eren’s mattress. “You have got to add Levi on Facebook, chat, make friends, or you know I know where the coffee stash is, Mikasa doesn’t keep all your secrets, you know.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it, just leave the coffee be, that shit was a present from Marco.”

“Good.” Armin grinned. “Sitting on the edge of Eren’s bed. “How is Marco? Jean thinks that Marco isn’t going to see specialists for his ops.”

“He still wants me to come to the appointments as moral support, I guess. I try to convince him to just tell Jean, but he isn’t ready for that I guess.”

Armin hummed and stood up. “Well, I’m going for lunch with the bae, and then I’m going over to Levi’s for prime time teasing, showing my immunity to their ‘Glares of Death and Destruction’ as Hanji so lovingly names them, drinking their expensive tea, and then we’re probably going to cuddle while watching movies with handsome men. Add them on Facebook Eren; it won’t kill you to have more friends.”

Armin left the room and Eren flopped down onto the bed, as he heard the front door open and Armin shout. “Oh and their surname is Ackerman.” And with that the front door shut with the kind of finality that had Eren picking up his phone from his nightstand and clicking on the majorly unused Facebook app and searching for Levi through Armin’s profile.

Levi’s profile looked more used than Eren own one, which was largely used for adding group photos with friends and wishing people he barely knew a happy birthday. Levi’s profile picture made Eren chuckle. It was a picture of Levi, Armin and a brunette with glasses Eren vaguely remembered to be Hanji. The most amusing part of the picture was that, Armin was smiling, but looking somewhere behind the camera, Hanji’s huge grin that made them look kind of manic, and both of them had their cheeks pressed against Levi’s. Levi, however, had smushed cheeks that made their look of disgust in Hanji’s direction look childish. Eren clicked the ‘add friend’ button and went to send Levi a message.

**_Eren Jaeger: Armin forced me to add you, sorry, I had to do it, he woke me up this afternoon by pouring water on my face then proceeded to tell me that my coffee wasn’t safe if I didn’t._ **

There, that sounds vaguely alright, Levi was also Armin’s friend so that probably meant that he would completely understand. It was about a minute later when Eren received a reply, it jolted him awake as he was slipping into sleep.

**_Levi Ackerman: It’s okay. I can get him back later for it, if you want. I’m sure he’ll be over later._ **

Eren snorted and typed out a message warning Levi about their tea stock.

**_Eren Jaeger: well he told me he was going to yours to “drink their expensive tea and for some prime time teasing, just so your aware!_ **

Eren quickly exited Facebook and threw his phone down onto his bed and getting up. He might as well since his blond nightmare best friend rudely ripped him from his precious sleep.

 

*

 

The first indication that Levi received that made her realize that she’d even fallen asleep was the harsh slap to her bare back. She jolted awake, reached out and grabbed the retreating hand, pulled the person onto the bed and pinned them down by rolling on top of them. It took her a minute to realize that it was Armin that delivered the blow to her back that stung.

Levi rolled off him and onto her back. “Shit, how are you that strong? You’re like a damn cut in half bean pole.”

Armin sat up and shrugged. “You have to be when you’re around Eren and Jean constantly. They two are really good friends but they’re fights are not something you want continuing ‘cause they will fight to the death if left alone.” Armin laughed. “Mikasa isn’t around every time it happens so sometimes I have to step in and hold back the rage fuelled baby elephant.”

Levi rolled her eyes. “Of course, of course.”

Armin got up and left Levi to get dressed saying that he’d make Levi some tea. Sighing Levi got up and received her clothes.

*

The next week Levi was pretty sure he regretted about 100% of the life choices that lead him to this exact point in time. Maybe it was the active decision not to scare Armin away from him that led him here. Though the more he thinks about it the more he thinks he probably would have been on this predicament anyway being friends with one Hanji Zoe.

He was pretty sure amateur musicians night at Sasha’s wasn’t something he wanted to experience, nor was the feeling of dread that was twisting around in his stomach making him want to hurl all over the table that he and his friends were currently sat at. That would be embarrassing and disgusting and he is pretty sure he’s embarrassed himself too much in the Sasha-Jean’s experience.

So here he was, after another truly amazing meal, at Sasha’s waiting for the amateur musicians to start their thing, sipping on white wine that frankly tasted like piss and chemicals.He’s never lettingMike chose his wine ever again; the man’s supposed to have class, damn it.

Armin had long since ditched them for another table that held a group of people that didn’t look much younger than they were, albeit, scruffier. Armin sat next to a dark haired Asian girl who didn’t look the happiest to be there, the two blond bouncers and the bald bartender from the club upstairs were next to them and there was a sweet looking dark haired guy and a long faced two-toned hair cut guy next to them, and then a lesbian couple, one petite and blonde and the other tan with brown hair, who was ignoring everyone in the group staring at the stage.  Sasha, the bars owner and chef eventually joined the group with a huge basket full of her homemade fries. Levi will admit he was a bit jealous. He _loved_ those fries.

Some of the musicians that came on were terrible, some were off key, and some were fairly decent, as the night wore on and Levi was feeling a bit merry Sasha walked onto stage.

“Ladies. Gentlemen and the non-binary, put your hand together for tonight’s main act, the one you’ve all been waiting for, Eren!”

Eren walked out onto the stage wearing his work shirt and a pair of light, sinfully tight, skinny jeans with a guitar. He adjusted the microphone to his height and smiled out to the audience. “Hello folks, tonight I won’t be singing anything I’ve written as I haven’t written anything new in a while, so I’ll be doing a cover of Frank Iero’s This Song Is a Curse, I hope you all like it.”

A voice piped up from the table Armin sat at. “We won’t, you suck!”

“I swear to Odin, Jean, you will see Valhalla when I fucking witness you.” Eren cleared his throat after glaring at the two-toned guy Levi now assumed was Jean. “Anyway, enjoy!”

At this point in time Levi was setting himself up to be completely disappointed.

_123, 123._

Eren began strumming his guitar, not too bad, Levi thought; let’s just hope his singing was as good.

_All alone now, nothing feels right_

_Just find ways to cope with feelings that you don't understand_

_Because no one really cares how you feel_

_Just as long as you act how everyone else expects you to act._

If Levi was a less composed person he was pretty sure his would have dropped. Eren’s voice was _perfect._ His voice was smooth and the screamed part didn’t feel like it was in your face. Levi was pretty sure this was the closest to religious angelic singing he was gonna get.

_My friends we can do anything_

_With science, except say goodbye_

_But I'm trying to hold on to anything_

_And not mess up everything._

_Everyone hates me, I hate all of you_

_I tried to adjust but_

_I'm young and screwed up_

_How do you expect me to believe_

_When you were my age you didn't_

_...123._

Levi wishes he was fucking recording this or something. Eren was good, really good. He wasn’t even going to insult this with his typical ‘not bad’ because it was that good, the different rough and smooth pitches of Eren’s voice were _doing things_ to Levi that he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit to.

_My friends we can do anything_

_With science, except maybe die_

_But I'm trying to hold on to anything_

_And not mess up everything_

_Everything, Everything..._

Levi was also pretty certain this song reminded him of Hanji that made him deflate the current fantasies that were running through Levi’s mind.

_Why does Right and Wrong seem so far away?_

_But if I had my way_

_But if I had my way_

_We would all be sorry..._

Through the solo Levi watched Eren’s hands work the guitar, he was a sucker for hands. Eren was now, as far as Levi could see, at the top of his weird ‘hands that have long fingers that I would be more than willing to allow them to finger me’ list. It was a long titled list with a long amount of names, but Eren was now at the top of that list. God Levi needed to put a stop to this.

_My friends, we can do anything_

_But should we?_

_If things end up so... blah blah blah_

_I'm trying to hold on to what I love_

_And not mess up everything..._

_I mess up everything..._

_No one cares anyway..._

At the end of the song, with the last strum of the guitar, everyone erupted into cheers. Eren’s friends were the loudest, Hanji was pretty loud too. Levi’s let out a breath in a whoosh.

Levi was well and truly fucked. But not in the way he wanted to be.

“So what did you think, Levi?” Armin’s voice came from beside him.

Levi thinks this heart stopped for a second; he didn’t even see Amin approach him. “Fuck, Armin!”

“Sorry, Levi, you’re not my type.” Levi made a face at Armin. “But what did you think of Eren?”

Levi sucked in a breath, does he tell Armin the truth or lie. Levi was a pretty good liar. Then again Levi was almost positive that Armin would just _know_ he lied. Erwin seems to know, so Armin would too.

“It wasn’t bad.” He shrugged with a completely straight face.

Armin hummed. “I guess.”

Levi didn’t wait around to see Armin’s expression; he knew Armin knew he was full of shit. Levi went to the bar and ordered a glass of red wine and a shot. He needed to get drunk and pick up a random stranger. _A stranger that wasn’t Eren, either._ Downing the shot and waiting for the burn to pass, he never noticed someone approach him.

“Hello, Levi.” Levi knew that voice. Fuck. Levi looked up at Eren, _fuck, he’s so tall._ Eren smiled down at him. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Levi was never so glad he had the ability to look completely bored no matter what. He took a deep breath that, he hoped Eren didn’t hear and said. “Yeah, it was not bad. Some of them were shitty, but some were not bad.” Levi looked pointedly at Eren.

Eren laughed. “Thanks, I guess.”

Levi grabbed his wine. “Well I have to get back to my idiots. I’ll see you around.” And with that Levi left. He inwardly cheered at his lack of stutter.

But fuck. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback me yo!


	3. The Lube Fiasco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lube fiasco. But this is not what this is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the more terrible thing that I have ever written. but masturbation yo!  
> Dedicated to “ahh” “ahhh” because people who feel a sexual attraction to someone think sexual thoughts about that person are whores. WHO KNEW? I’VE MADE SCIENCE. I’m 24 years old. I have life experience.  
> Also this is an AU, I thought people would fucking expect OOC Characters.  
> To all of you who love this series & fic. I am so sorry, this is the worst.  
> [this is the massager Levi uses in this fic as its hard to discribe, and thats why i say its "awkward as fuck to use" :D](http://www.annsummers.com/p/divine-prostate-massager/07anatas1134041)  
> Enjoy.

Levi has now met Eren Jaeger a total of six times. Well seven but he wasn’t counting the incident at Target where he was buying a bottle of lube and, literally, bumped into Eren. Eren thought this time was the perfect time to strike up conversation and through Levi’s awkwardness and stuttered replies and Levi was gripping the lube bottle so tight it burst open.

Levi thinks if Hanji was there he’d never live it down. In fact, Armin knew of the incident, (cause apparently Eren can’t keep his dick hole mouth shut), and teased him mercilessly over it. Levi is mildly surprised that all the innuendoes are going straight over Hanji’s head.

Nothing that’s straight goes over Hanji’s head. Levi is almost certain that Hanji knows every gay, bi, pan or asexual pun or innuendo that has ever had the glory to grace this planet.

Eren Jaeger was also the reason why, while trying to sleep, he was also _trying_ to will away his erection. He needed to go to work early the next day. _He did not have time for this._ Granted it was only midnight and Levi has seen himself do a lot more work with little to no sleep, but he was on a good sleep roll damn it.

Levi sighed and scowled at the ceiling like somehow this was its fault, it wasn’t, it was Armin’s fault.

“Fuck it.” He mumbled and threw the covers off his self with so much force they fluttered over the other side of the bed and onto the floor. He scowled at the other side of the bed. Tonight was just not his night.

Levi reached up to turn on his lamp then hung his torso off of the side of the bed, reached under and grabbed the storage box that was under there. He still doesn’t know why he kept it somewhere Hanji would find it but if he was being honest it wasn’t like Hanji didn’t _know_ anyway.

Levi flipped the lid off of the box and stared intently into it trying to choose what he wanted to use. Why did he have so many sex toys anyway? And when did he buy all these? He’s positive that most of these were bought by his friends to ‘ease loneliness’ or something. He grabbed lube and the pink prostate and perineum massager; he remembers the label stating it was divine, and that it certainly was.

Levi was glad the decided to go without pyjamas tonight. Levi rolled onto his back, placing the massager beside him and grabbed the lube, he quickly lubed up his fingers. Levi whined when he reached down rubbing over his perineum and hole. He gripped this headboard with one hand as he pushed a finger in. He concentrated in stretching himself out, he added a second finger, hastily working himself open, scissoring his fingers. Levi slowly pulled his fingers out rubbing more lube over his perineum. Was he fuck going to allow something plastic to rub over dry skin, he wasn’t that kind of masochist, he’d made that mistake before.

Levi quickly adds more lube to the massager before rolling onto his stomach, because apparently this fucking thing just _had_ to be awkward as fuck to use. Levi spread his legs and raised his ass a little for better access.

Levi gripped the massager by the handle and slowly pushed it in. he took a deep breath in and out when the toy was all the way in and rubbed it against his prostate, he mewled. Rubbing the toy against his prostate and perineum he grabbed the headboard again, trying to imagine that it was Eren that was using the massager on him. He humped the matrass leaking precum all over his sheets, he idly regrets not putting down a towel to catch his cum.

Levi pressed the massager harder into his prostate moaning. “haaaah, fuck!” he pressed his face into the pillows as he squealed, he rutted against the sheets as he felt his orgasm building, the pressure on his prostate was making sparks shoot up his spine and making it difficult to breathe, he just wanted to cum. He was so fucking close, he just needed more.

Levi whined as he continued to rub the head of the massager against his prostate hard. After one particularly hard press to his prostate his orgasm crashed through him, his toes curled, he pressed his face further into the pillow and _screamed_ as he spilled all over his sheets _._

Levi pulled out the massager and dropped it onto the mattress breathing heavily, he was practically suffocating himself with the pillows and right now he didn’t really care. Though it would probably be a bit embarrassing having his dead body discovered with the evidence of what he’s just done surrounding him. Levi rolled his wrist trying to alleviate the ache that came with using this particular sex toy, he winced when his wrist cracked.

A few minutes later he rolled onto his back to go and get cleaned up. Was he fuck going to sleep like this. Getting up he cursed Armin. This was all his fault after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so gross and this was so awkward to write fuck, i'm so sorry abt this [hides forever]  
> and i googled if u could cum basically untouched while using a prostate massager sOBS  
> feedback me yo  
> (im not sorry about this no matter how awkward it is)  
> Fuck you to the giant douchecanoe if your reading this, i'll do what i want.


	4. Hot Summers Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is pretty sure she hates summer, pools, and half naked men that love swimming. Today is not her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need yo help! So I’m basically writing a coming out fic. An anon sent me a prompt for it. I came out to my friends about my gender when I was really drunk so I don’t know what happened. But if you have any experiences you’d like to share with me please don’t be afraid to, I have anon set up and if you don’t want me to publish it I won’t, if you want me to I will. You can send me an ask or submit, there’s links to both on my blog.  
> Also, I’m now adding Isabel and Farlan into the mix, I realize I haven’t added them although I love Isabel to death  
> I was supposed to write the actual Lube Fiasco today but since it’s so damn hot here in Scotland I decided to go with this instead.  
> This note has been too long and is brought to you by actual suffering. Levi in this fic is me right now minus Eren ogling. Enjoy.

It was too fucking hot. Levi was too fucking hot. She’d only glanced outside at the weather and had decided that putting on a grey cardigan over her yellow summer dress was a great idea. It had _looked_ like a reasonably cool day yet it didn’t fucking _feel_ like a reasonably cool day. The grey skies had lied to her, lulling her into a false sense of security and then might as well have flipped her off and told her she was a fucking nerd. Like Timmy Robbins did in the 3rd grade. Fuck Timmy Robbins and fuck Mother Nature.

In short, Levi was about eight hundred percent _done_ with today and she’s only left the apartment for the store five minutes ago.

*

Armin had called Levi up later on that day to say that there was a barbeque at his and Erwin’s and that Levi was invited. Armin said it was a glorified pool party and Levi had hesitated at the pool part. Levi may have been comfortable in her own body but she still felt uncomfortable at the idea of swimwear. Armin assured her that she didn’t actually need to go swimming if she didn’t want to and said that a couple of his friends couldn’t actually swim. Levi eventually decided to go. Leaving the horrid cardigan at home because like fuck was she going to be fooled twice.

*

When Levi arrived at Armin and Erwin’s house, (it was more like a mansion to be fair), she was stunned at just how many people they actually knew. This was more like a gathering of a small army than a gathering of friends, she wouldn’t be surprised if Erwin actual made some sort of speech to rile the masses gathered in his back yard.

Armin introduced Levi to his friends, Isabel and Farlan. Apparently Farlan worked with Armin. The couple were really nice but Isabel, who had intense green eyes and red hair, reminded her somewhat of Hanji and she was pretty sure that she did not need two of them, she didn’t want to live in that nightmare. Farlan, with pale blonde hair and silvery eyes, seemed the more relaxed of the two. Which Levi was glad for because there needed to be someone around here that she didn’t want to lovingly strangle into unconsciousness.

Isabel, Farlan and Levi chatted by the poolside, someone often coming up to introduce themselves to Levi. She’d met everyone that was at the same table as Armin on Amateur night at Sasha’s except who she assumed was Mikasa. To mention it she hadn’t seen Eren here either. Maybe this day was looking up after all.

After an hour of drinking Erwin’s expensive wine. The trio talked about a lot, Isabel had asked Levi’s gender and pronouns, nodding to herself when Levi told her. Levi found out that Isabel was a kindergarten teacher. That Isabel and Farlan grew up together but eventually realised that they were in love and have been happily married for two years. They found out that Levi was single, after at ten minute alcohol induced rant about people not wanting to be with her because of her gender. Levi wasn’t drunk though, just a little tipsy.

At one point Isabel nudged her arm. “There is a serious hottie headed in our direction staring right at you.”

Levi looked in the direction Isabel was and cured. This wasn’t good, Levi was now about to make an embarrassment out of herself in front of her new friends. She hadn’t seen him since the Lube Fiasco. Time to use that anger at him she’d felt when she found out Armin knew. Levi scowled at Eren as he approached.

“Levi! It’s good to see you!” Eren sat down on the empty chair next to Levi, smiling.

Levi narrowed her eyes further. “You fuck! You told Armin about the Target Incident and now he won’t let me live it down, can’t you keep your shit hole shut?”

Eren threw his hands up in surrender and laughed. “To be fair, I did tell Armin I saw you, he asked how you were and it just came out! I’m sorry!”

“You better pray to whoever you believe in that Hanji doesn’t hear about thing, you fucker.” Levi hissed.

“’that Hanji doesn’t hear about’ what?” Hanji’s voice came from behind Levi, Levi groaned.

Eren snickered and Levi glared daggers at him in hopes he would combust into flames right there and then.

Eren opened his mouth, looking at Levi, who was pretty sure her expression promised pain and said. “Oh, just that Erwin’s running out of the red wine you like.”

Levi heard Hanji’s intake of breath and the sound of their feet stomping in the other direction. Levi didn’t drop her glare. “You’re fucking lucky.”

Eren laughed and stood, giving Levi the perfect view of his abs and crotch. She wanted to lick those damn abs. _Damn it, Levi, control yourself._

“Alright, Levi. If I can promise you that Hanji won’t catch wind of this within the next week and I can prove I can keep this a secret, then will you do me the honour of being my date next Friday?”

Levi did not expect _that._ She was pretty sure she was gaping at Eren. “Uhhh, Um…” she tried to respond but Eren chuckled and said: “It’s okay you don’t have to give me a reply just now, just get my number from Armin and let me know.” And with that he walked away leaving a pretty confused Levi. Where the hell did that come from?

Levi never saw Eren for the rest of the evening, leaving Levi to get pretty wasted talking to some of her friends. But hey at least it had cooled down somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suffering, cant u tell??????  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> As always feedback me   
> you can send me prompts or asks or anything at my tumblr and this fic got out of hand.


	5. One New Message.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi agrees to the date with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much development but I’m planning shit for this fic   
> I may attempt to write actual sex at one point because who knew this would turn into another multi-chaptered fic. Though I’m way more into versatile ereri than not. I’m in great need of needy bottom Levi and power bottom Eren.   
> Enjoy yo!

It was the Wednesday after Eren had asked Levi on a date. Hanji was still none the wiser about The Lube Fiasco. It was on that Wednesday afternoon that saw Levi sitting on this living room floor, arms wrapped around his legs, staring at the black screen of his phone. He knew he should probably call or text Eren. To say that he would accept the date. Yet, he was nervous. He was nervous because the more he thought about Eren the more he realised that he would like to get to know the other man and not just sit around fantasising the many, many  ways the taller male would take him. Yes, so Levi Eren, that was it wasn’t it? He was nervous because he liked Eren.

Now, it wasn’t usual for Levi to be nervous over someone. Levi was a five foot three, coordinated ball of fury at times and made small children and adults alike fear him. Though some children seemed to be immune to Levi’s glare and thought he was great. Though they were usually the kids of people he actually knew therefore the kids were used to him.

Levi decided that instead of doing what he was supposed to do he was going to go grocery shopping instead. He nearly had an empty fridge and empty cupboards and in Levi’s house that was almost unheard of. Levi had two great loves in like: great food and great sex. If he got both in one day he was a happy person.

Getting up he grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed to the door. After slipping on his shoes he looked himself over in the full length mirror in the hall. His grey shirt, black jeans and canvas shoes made him look more masculine than he had in months. Though a large portion of that was probably because he wasn’t actively wearing any makeup. He rolled his eyes at himself and left the apartment.

*

Levi was never more glad that he brought his car. He ended up splurging out on food even buying snacks. Levi only bought snacks if he knew he was having guests. Though he was uncharacteristically unintelligent about his packing and ended up putting the wine bottles in the same double bag. The _clink_ of many wine bottles hitting together made him look like an alcoholic. He scowled threateningly at anyone that gave him an unimpressed look.

It was scowling at one particularly snobbish woman that Levi did not notice the approaching figures and unceremoniously crashed straight into one of them, the wine bottles clinking together worryingly.

“Hey! Watch it!” the stranger said, sounding suspiciously like Eren. Levi whipped his round to come face to face with Eren and the dark haired Asian he still assumed to be Mikasa. “Oh, Levi!”

“Ah, sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Eren laughed. “It’s okay, did your bottles survive the crash though?”

Levi looked into the bag and confirmed that yes they survived, thank god, that wine was expensive. “Yeah I think they’ll live.”

“Good.”

Levi looked up at the sound of his voice, Eren was smiling at Levi. Levi sucked in a breath. “I’m going to go before something here defrosts.”

Eren laughed again. “Okay, I’ll see you around, Levi.”

Levi gave Eren a small smile. “Yeah, see ya.”

*

Back at home brought levi in the same position on the floor as before, staring at his phone.

_Fuck it._

He grabbed his phone and opened up the messages, crafting a new one.

**_You: Hello. I hope this is Eren and Armin hasn’t given me the wrong number. Hanji hasn’t discovered. I’ll go on a date with you. Levi._ **

Levi threw the phone back on the table and decided to go make himself some dinner.

*

It wasn’t until Levi plugged in his phone before he went to bed that he noticed that he had one new message.

**_Eren: yes this is eren. thats perfect! if you send me your address ill pick you up friday at 7._ **

Levi scowled at the lack of capitals and punctuation, but that night he went to bed with a smile on this face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there is a reason why I don’t introduce Mikasa to Levi in this chapter. I’m thinking about adding another AU to this. Though I have to plan it thoroughly. And the series it’s based off of I’ll have to rewatch bc I haven’t watched it in about 6 years properly. So there might be a gap between now and then. BUT I might talk about it on my tumblr and make posts about it I’m not sure. You’re welcome to follow me there or track the tag “gee flu leevu” where most of the posts will be.  
> Also thinking about making Levi tattooed and pierced, what do you think?   
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series I watch it’s a solar eclipse but I’m all eclipses, solar and lunar to be effective towards this story.  
> So things are now starting to change, get a little more suspicious, and so on and so forth. Mistakes and such will start to filter out Levi’s friend’s oooooooo. There is a spoiler of whats to come at the beginning because the beginning is in Armin’s pov. Up to the *. and at the last paragraph.  
> Enjoy

_I’ll need to add laundry detergent to the shopping list, I can’t afford this._

_He’s so boring, I don’t know why I decided to move in with him._

_I don’t think I’ll be able to afford my rent this month._

_Oh God, what if Eren thinks I’m boring as fuck, it’s not like my life is that interesting, ugh. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare, shit._

This was one of the reasons Armin hated being at Levi’s apartment. Or anyone’s apartment for that matter. Armin didn’t actively seek out these thoughts, but when he was bored he tended to let his mind wander and that usually meant listening to other peoples wandering minds. Armin tried not to invade his friend’s privacy. No most of them knew what he could do and actively censored their own thoughts when he was around. Levi didn’t know. Armin gave him privacy, but the stray thought still entered Armin’s mind and Armin was _traumatised_ because of that one time he tried to gauge Levi’s reaction to Eren and got a whole new unwanted gallery guessing what Eren was like in bed.

Armin did not need that.

Armin was waiting for Levi to get ready for their usual weekly meals at Sasha’s that had to be moved forward to Thursday instead.

_Why isn’t he paying attention to me?_

“ARMIN!”

Armin startled. He should have seen that coming. “Yeah? Sorry I was in my own world.”

Levi rolled her eyes. “Come on. I’m ready,” she waved her hand around her, showing off her light blue dress. “Let’s go.”

*

Levi had to admit that Armin was acting weird today. In fact all the staff at Sasha’s was. Armin seemed not be paying any attention to her, Ymir, their waitress, had tapped her finger on her temple when Armin looked at her, and then Levi was promptly ignored _again._ Jean, the owner of the nightclub upstairs, pretty much sneered at a girl who was texting on her phone.

Levi looked back at Armin who had his head tilted to the side and smiling at Levi. “What are you smiling about? It’s creepy, stop it!”

Armin laughed. “Not sorry.” He shook his head. “Sorry, my minds been somewhere else today. So tell me, what are you wearing to the date with Eren?”

 “You’re off your game, Armin.” Levi sighed. “I’m not sure yet. I might ask Nana and Hanji to come over and help me.”

Armin nodded. “What about that black dress though, you know the one! I’m sure Eren wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.”

Images of Eren taking Levi while wearing that black dress flashed through Levi’s mind. Armin made a face at her.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually imagining that?”

Levi scowled at him. “Shut up.”

The rest of the dinner went by quickly and as she and Armin went their separate ways, Armin reminded her of the lunar eclipse that night, saying it was going to be awesome.

Levi had rolled her eyes and went home.

*

_Levi was stood at the edge of the tallest building Trost, looking down at the ground below her. She could see the grey edge of the building, the tips of her black shoes and they filthy alleyway below her._

_“You know, if you jumped, you’d walk away unharmed. Well after your injuries healed, but that wouldn’t take very long. Not now that you’ve met me.” A familiar voice came from beside her._

_Levi tore her gaze from the ground below and looked up at Eren. “What do you mean?”_

_Eren laughed, reaching to grab her hand. “Why don’t we find out together.” Then Eren jumped. Dragging Levi with him._

_The fall was terrifying, her stomach dropped out and she could feel the wind whipping through her clothes and hair. She was almost at the ground._

Levi jolted out of sleep and felt like she was falling. After hitting the wooden flooring of her bedroom she realised that it had just been a dream. _A dream that Eren practically threw your off a roof._ Her mind supplied helpfully.

Levi sat there in a daze, the dream had felt very real, very real indeed. She shook her head trying to get rid of the awful feeling that accompanied the dream.

The sinking feeling that something awful was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date, and more suspicious activities are to follow in the next chapter which I am going to attempt to write tonight.  
> What do you guys think is going on?  
> feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. Volume One: Genesis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis, noun, the origin or mode of formation of something.  
> synonyms: origin, source, root, beginning, commencement, start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DATE! I mean haha what? And 2 chapters in one day, what is this fucking Christmas or something  
> This chapter does not get any less confusing yo!  
> Starts with eren’s pov then Levi’s.  
> This chapter is dedicated to: Fireblaze1807. This is probably not the date you were hoping for.  
> Enjoy

“Look, Eren, everything is going to be okay. It’s not like anything bad is going to happen.” Armin’s soft voice filtered over the phone. “Anyway, if you’re not romantically compatible you could always agree to be fuck buddies and bring him home.”

Eren grunted. “There’s blood everywhere in my bathroom, Armin. Shit, I can’t bring them here; they’d probably think I’m a fucking serial killer.”

“Oh, God, Eren clean up after yourself, Jesus Christ.” Armin sounded exasperated. “Look, where are you taking her tonight, cause I’m at the Company and there’s like a ton of reports to be done because apparently last night’s eclipse was a good one, but the people over Pinehearst are getting angsty over the newer arrivals to our world.”

Eren rolled his eyes. “Just Sasha’s. I though since the eclipse was coming up I would choose somewhere that’s a little safer than not.”

“Romantic.”

Eren snorted. “Yeah, whatever. Just go back to work, you’re busy. I’ll let you know how it goes okay.”

Armin laughed. “Okay, have fun and try not to startle her. She thinks she’s boring. So seem interested in her and not just her ass, okay?”

“I’m interested in her already Armin, Jesus, but thanks, I’ll see you later.”       

“Bye, Eren.”

“Bye.”

Eren sighed and threw the phone on the couch next to him. It was the morning before the date and Eren had so much to do in so little time. He might as well clean the bathroom before all the blood stains. Shit, today was going to get interesting.

*

Levi was as close to freaking out as she could get. She’d cleaned the apartment twice, almost burned her lunch, and was now staring at three dresses. One dark blue, one pink, purple white, floral, and one that was black, and not the black one that Armin had suggested. She paced back and forth staring at the dresses trying to see if one would just scream “date” to her. They didn’t. Levi sighed and decided that he couldn’t really go wrong with the black one.

*

**_Eren: I’ll be parked outside your apartment in like 10, I hope you’re ready._ **

In terms of clothes and makeup, Levi was 100% ready. In terms of feelings. Levi was not ready. She wanted to crawl under the nearest rock and possibly die. Levi made sure she had everything, keys, wallet, phone all packed into her clutch bag.

She left the apartment, locking the door behind her and proceeded to walk down the buildings stairs to the lobby. While she hated the stairs, especially in heels, the elevator would take a shorter amount of time and she’s, quite frankly, too fucking nervous for that.

Levi made it down to the lobby to find Eren standing there waiting for her. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were probably illegal in some countries with how _tight_ they were and a forest green shirt. His hair was partly tied back too. Fuck, he was too attractive.

Eren grins at her; his smile was so bright Levi was convinced that this sun had nothing on it. “Hello, Levi. You look fantastic.”

Now Levi was pretty sure she blushed. “T-Thank you, you look good too.” _Stop stuttering and get a hold of yourself, Levi._

“Let’s go, shall we?”

Levi smiled and nodded and they made their way to the car.

*

Eren took Levi to Sasha’s. She gave him a look, trying to convey _what the fuck?_

Eren smiled at her as they got out of the car. “Sasha’s shut the place for the weekend, technically. Not even Jean’s is going to be open.” Eren walked towards another door to the building. “This happens every so often, only certain _special_ people are allowed anywhere near the place.”

Levi frowned at the emphasis on special. “Special people?” she asked.

Eren smiled at her, pausing outside the door and knocking. “Yeah, people who need to hide out for a while, so no one finds them.” Eren saw the expression on Levi’s face and laughed. “No, not like serial killers or anything, no one running from the law. Just people who need to hide for whatever reason; we don’t really allow law breakers in here.”

The door opened and Sasha stuck her head out. “Ah, Eren, c’mon in.”

If Levi was being completely honest, and she usually was, this seemed all a bit too shady to her. Who the fuck was Eren? Who were these people? This whole get up made her slightly nervous and slightly curious.

Sasha led them to a table and said she’d bring them drinks in a second. Levi decided to tell Eren what she was thinking. “So this all seems a bit shady, are you guys going to kill me off?”

Eren laughed at her shaking his head. “I think you’d be pretty unkillable to be honest.”

“You do realize that I am just a normal human, just like everyone in this building, right?”

Eren laughed again, she was beginning to feel like she was missing out on some big joke.

“Trust me when I say this, Levi, but while you are different to everyone in this room, you are exactly the same as everyone else.”

Levi scowled at him. “Is that a dig at my gender identity?”

Eren raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. “No, Levi, it isn’t.” He said shaking his head. “Anyway, we’re supposed to be on a date here.”

Just then Sasha came back with their drinks and took their orders. They both ordered lasagne, Levi fucking loved lasagne, and a side order of Sasha’s infamous fries. They were mainly quiet through the meal, as Levi hated when people spoke with their mouth full, when they did they spoke about their jobs, Eren found out that Levi was a comic book artist, and that Levi’s comics while slightly popular weren’t as popular as most of the comics that sold. Levi discovered that although being a bartender in Jean’s nightclub was sometimes a nightmare, he actually loved his job, because there was nights before he had to work that he could come down to Sasha’s and sing to the crowd. Levi learned more about Eren’s slightly mysterious sister, Mikasa, that Levi had never seen speak in the three times she’s actually seen the woman.

*

“Hey, so do you want to see something?” Eren asked as soon as they were back in the car. She cast a look up at the still light skies.

“Sure, why not.” She replied.

*

Levi was stood at the edge of the tallest building Trost, looking down at the ground below her. She could see the grey edge of the building, the tips of her black shoes and the filthy alleyway below her.

“You know, if you jumped, you’d walk away unharmed. Well after your injuries healed, but that wouldn’t take very long. Not now that you’ve met me.” A familiar voice came from beside her.

Levi tore her gaze from the ground below and looked up at Eren. “What do you mean?”

Eren laughed, reaching to grab her hand. “Why don’t we find out together?” Then Eren jumped. Dragging Levi with him.

The fall was terrifying, her stomach dropped out and she could feel the wind whipping through her clothes and hair. She was almost at the ground.

The last thought she had before she hit the ground was that if she survived this she was going to kill Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
> so what do you guys think is happening?  
> Sorry abt not including the whole date, I was getting horrific flashbacks of my last date.  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	8. The Company Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation I’m sure as fuck ur all waiting for.  
> THIS BEGINS DECENT ENOUGH BUT UGH. I’ve been in pain for 2 days and this chapter gets worse and worse help me.  
> Enjoy

**_"Man is a narcissistic species by nature. We have colonized the four corners of our tiny planet. But we are not the pinnacle of so-called evolution. That honour belongs to the lowly cockroach. Capable of living for months without food. Remaining alive headless for weeks at a time. Resistant to radiation. If God has indeed created himself in his own image, then I submit to you that God is a cockroach. They say that man uses only a tenth of his brain power. Another percent, and we might actually be worthy of God's image. Unless, of course, that day has already arrived. The human genome project has discovered that tiny variations in man's genetic code are taking place at increasingly rapid rates. Teleportation, levitation, tissue regeneration. Is this outside the realm of possibility? Or is man entering a new gateway to evolution? Is he finally standing at the threshold to true human potential?"_ **

**_\- Mohinder Suresh, Heroes. (Genesis)_ **

Before Levi hit the ground she thought about both how much the wanted to stab Eren right in the eye and how much she wanted to be back home in her comfortable bed. She closed her eyes tight, thinking about how much she just wanted this to be a dream and she would just wake up and none of this would have happened.

What she didn’t expect was to feel the wind around her stop, pressure, a lot of pressure like she was trying to squeeze through something, then a little bit of wind picking back up and landing on a soft surface. Something really soft. Softer than the concrete of the grimy alleyway she was about to land in.

“Well, if I’m being honest, this is not the way I expected our first time in your bed to be.” Eren piped up from beside him. “But seriously, what the fuck? We were supposed to la- ahhh, Connie was with Sasha. That makes sense I guess.”

Levi opens her eyes to see her own bedroom ceiling. What. The. Fuck. What the fuck?

“You time travelled, well I hope you haven’t actively travelled in time, like teleported. Yeah, teleported.”

Levi realises she probably said that out loud. “What do you mean by ‘you teleported’?”

“I mean, we were hurtling towards concrete at speed then, poof, here we are. Teleporting.”

Levi gave Eren and incredulous look; she snatched her hand away sitting up on the bed. “Teleporting?” Levi was utterly confused.

Eren sat up on the bed beside her. “Look, we need to go to the Company, because this is not what I expected would happen.”  Eren pulled out his phone and made a call.

Levi could actually hear the ringing as if she were the one making the call. _“Eren? How did it go? You didn’t land on your car again did you, because I can’t get away to come pick you up.”_

“No, Armin, listen, something went seriously wrong.”

_“What do you mean? Oh, God don’t tell me Levi didn’t acquire powers, and she’s now splattered all over the alleyway, she was my friend, Ymir doesn’t usually get anything wrong!”_

“What, no, Levi’s fine, we’re at his apartment.”

_“I don’t want to know, Eren.”_

“Armin! Listen to me; _we’re at Levi’s apartment._ ”

_“Yes, Eren I heard you the firs- wait, you didn’t reach the ground did you? What abilities has she been displaying? I thought she was going to be like you?”_

“Apparently not. Thus far, Connie’s and by the look on her face, Marco’s too.” Eren smiled at Levi then, it looks as though it was supposed to be reassuring but Levi wasn’t feeling very reassured.

_“Okay, I’m coming over. I’m sure Erwin won’t mind this time. Levi might be an empath, and that might be a bit troublesome. And Levi, boil the kettle, I won’t be long. I’ll see you both soon.”_

Eren got up. “Come on, Armin seriously won’t be long, he has a really weird knack for just appearing when you least expect him. I’ll try explaining some things as best I can for now. Now, come, you have to show me where your kitchen is.”

Levi got up, still utterly confused, and went to the kitchen. She filled the kettle and placed it on the stove, lighting the gas underneath. She whirled round to face Eren. “So Explain.”

Eren came in and at on a chair at the table. “We’re called Evolved Human’s. There’s a part of the human brain that, largely goes unused. I don’t know the technicalities of it; you’ll need to ask Armin. People like us have the ability to do things most humans cant. They’re called abilities. I don’t like the word power, because it’s ridiculous.”

“What do you mean by abilities? Is it like the thing I just did?” Levi asked, she was still so fucking confused, maybe this should wait until Armin got here.

It was at that moment Levi heard the apartment door unlocking and someone coming in. “Eren, I went and got your car, and Levi’s stuff.” Armin said as he shut the door. Just as the kettle boiled Armin came into the kitchen. “So how much have you said?”

“Not much and thanks.”

A few minutes later, the three of them were sat around Levi’s kitchen table with cups of tea in front of them.

Armin spoke up then. “As Eren said, we are Evolved Human’s. There _is_ a part of the brain that goes largely unused by normal humans. It’s where we get our abilities from, so to speak, it sits here.” Armin leaned forward and pressed against the area where his spinal cord met his skull. “This is the place you, and Eren, need to protect the most, piercing it would stop the healing process until the object was removed. To kill the both of you, you’d have to stab that area and leave the object there, or you’ll just heal again.”

“Wait, heal?” Levi asked.

Eren sighed. “Where are your knives?”

Levi pointed to the drawer that held all the knives and other cooking utensils, Levi heard the drawer open then close again, and then Eren can back and sat down. Eren smiled at Levi then proceeded to draw the blade over the palm of his hand.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Considering this was on normal circumstances Levi was sure she was allowed to freak out a little.

Eren laughed and held up his hand palm facing Levi. The long cut on his palm quickly knitted back together, Levi stared at his palm in horror, she could do that too?

“You can, yes, you will be able to do a lot of things, Levi. It will take some time to learn what you can do, currently I believe that you are able to do the things that the people at Sasha’s could do, but I don’t know who was there at the time. I know you’ve been near, Eren who has Rapid Cellular Regeneration, I’m telepathic, Marco has advanced hearing, Sasha has Adoptive Muscle Memory and Connie can time travel and teleport. Have you experienced anything else that’s strange?”

Levi just stared at Armin for a second. “I had a dream about what Eren was going to do?”

“Precognition, Ymir, dreaming of the future.” Armin said nodding. “Okay we’re going to go, come to the paper factory tomorrow okay? I’m sure we can fill you in about everything tomorrow.”

*

Later, when Armin and Eren left, both wishing her a good night, Levi thought that this must have been the strangest day imaginable, but in truth, she hoped that this wasn’t a dream this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE IT GOT WORSE.  
> Let me know if I made a mistake with Levi’s pronouns this chapter bc I’m not even reading over this abomination.  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! This fic is over 2000 hits and had 100 kudos??? I’m so pleased. You don’t even know.  
> First of all I would have had this chapter out sooner but I’ve been feeling like shit and losing confidence in my writing, but I hope this chapter isn’t too terrible and I also hope it explains a lot more?   
> Also, there seems to be a fibber in the midst of our lovely snk crew oooooo (decided to do something with Eren’s character that u might not be expecting!)  
> Enjoy

**_Where does it come from? This quest, this need to solve life's mysteries when the simplest of questions can never be answered. Why are we here? What is the soul? Why do we dream? Perhaps we'd be better off not looking at all. Not delving, not yearning. That's not human nature. Not the human heart. That is not why we are here._ **

**_Mohinder Suresh, Heroes (Genesis)_ **

**[Eren]**

Eren was waiting with Armin, Erwin, Jean, Mikasa, Reiner and Hanji at the Company for Levi to arrive. It was still early morning, so they didn’t expect Levi to arrive until much later. Eren wondered what Armin had told Levi about their past and he more importantly wondered where he now stood with Levi, did they hate him? Probably, he basically threw them off of a roof.

It probably wasn’t the best idea to do that but Eren had learned in all his years that dramatics always made people actually _understand._ Eren really hated dramatics, he’d been alive long enough to know that there was more drama in the lives of Evolved Humans than in those who were completely normal.

 _The Virus_ was one of those things.

Eren tried to focus on his work that Erwin gave him, he might as well do some work at the company that he build. A company he built with people who were long dead now.

**[Levi]**

_Ugh, why am I still with this guy._

_Fuck I forgot laundry detergent again._

_Shit, this guy’s huge!_

_I can’t pay my rent, what am I going to do!_

Levi clutched at his head in frustration. Ever since Armin left it’s been like this, everyone’s thoughts, dreams and daydreams whirling through his mind. How did Armin deal with this?

It was at this moment that realisation dawned on Levi.

Armin was a mind reader.

Armin had heard every kinky fantasy he had had about men in front of him for the past couple of years. Levi gaped at his wall in horror. He also felt the pressing need to apologise to Armin. While Levi was pretty confident in his sexuality and what he wanted he was certain that Armin _did not_ need to know what he likes in bed. Fuck.

The subject of Armin brought forward most of Levi’s own thoughts last night about how much truth Armin had told him about his and his friend’s lives. How much of it was true? Levi was rightly pissed at the fact that his friends we keeping secrets from him.

He needed to know what the fuck was going on and there was only one place that he was going to get the answers.

*

Levi pulled up the Survey Corps Paper Factory, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to Armin stating that he was here and where Armin wanted to go. Seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand.

 ** _Armin:_** Eren is on his way up. He said that he might as well since he ‘had nothing better to do.’

Levi sent a confirmation message in return and got out the car to wait for Eren. Levi still wanted to stab the fucker in the eye, but he doubted he’d get any satisfaction out of it as Eren would heal the wound seconds later. He supposed not actually inflicting any damage would not satisfy him in the least. Maybe Levi could settle for straight up punching the fucker in the face, it’d probably make him feel better.

As twisted as it was, Levi still wanted to fuck the suicidal little fuckwit.

“Hey.” Eren’s voice stunned him out of his thoughts.

Levi turned to see Eren walk towards him smiling, _that fucker,_ Levi dashed forward, curling his hand into a fist, pulling back and punched Eren right in the eye. Though the recoil in shock and force is what Levi expected, he didn’t, however, expect Eren to go flying back a few feet with the force.

It was silent for a few seconds then, “I’d say ‘ow’ but that didn’t hurt.” Eren said, sitting upright. “But did you have to go for the fucking eye socket man, like I fully understand your reasoning but reconstructing an eye socket is about one of the most difficult tasks.”

Wait. “Wait. That didn’t hurt?” Levi was more confused than ever.

Eren stood up, walking back towards the building. “Well if you’re done punching me, I’d like to get back inside, before someone takes notice of what’s going on out here.”

Levi rolled his eyes but followed Eren towards the large sandstone building, when Levi entered the building he was actually shocked to find that it was in fact a paper factory.

Eren saw his expression and laughed. “Survey Corps was built around the Company by Erwin. He and I met years ago, just when I was losing a lot of employees and friends at the company.” Eren said in a hushed tone.

Eren had met Erwin years ago? How and when? Levi was pretty sure he had never heard of Eren before Armin mentioned him.

_Jesus, he looks so confused and angry, all we can do is clear up that people out there have abilities, like there isn’t all that much to it. Would it be easier if we just called them super powers? Fuck._

 If Levi was being 100 percent honest describing them like superpowers would be a lot fucking easier, people have the ability to do anything. They both stopped outside elevator doors, effectively brining a halt to his thoughts. Eren pressed the pad of his thumb to a scanner and waited. Levi watched as a little error message came up on the screen above the scanner.

**_Take the stairs, asshole._ **

Levi scowled at the message, what the fuck was wrong with these people? Eren angrily pulled out his phone and began tapping at the screen. A few seconds later he huffed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket and stared intently at the elevator doors.

Levi sighed. “Scowling at the elevator isn’t going to make it come to you, you know.”

Eren looked at Levi and smiled. There was a ding, then the sound of the elevators doors opening. Levi sneered at Eren. Eren laughed. “Come on, let’s take the stairs, I don’t trust Jean not to trap me in there for a few hours, no matter what Mikasa does, he still manages it.”

*

Levi walked into a meeting room with Eren, Armin, Erwin, Jean, Mikasa, Reiner and Hanji. He’d cut any formalities short in hopes that he could get this out of the way.

“So, who wants to start this off and tell me what the fuck is going on?”

Everyone looked at Erwin. Erwin sighed. “Look, this will still be somewhat confusing for the time being. You’re going to have to let Hanji test you and your abilities. There is no way out of that since it has all happened to all of us at some point.”

“Except me!” Eren piped up from beside Levi.

“Except Eren,” Erwin smiled. “Okay, when humans evolved there were humans, us and the Neanderthals. We were the ones that were most like the humans, therefore they didn’t notice us the way they noticed the Neanderthals. The Neanderthals died out and that left us and the humans. In accordance with our history books and some very, _very,_ old people, we have managed to piece together our past. The thing is Levi, we, as a species can adapt very well. New abilities form with time. Like Jean, he’s a technopath, he can speak to computers, it’s a fairly newer ability, but it’s an example.

Armin I’m sure told you that we use that part of our brain that most humans don’t have access to, yes?” Levi nodded. “Yes, well, no one is really sure why or how this came about, it just did. There is no great way to explain all of this to you, Levi. You’re just going to have to take this one step at a time as we all had to. We know that you have a power called Empathic Mimicry. It’s the ability to absorb other people’s abilities. It can be highly unstable if you are not able to control yourself, do you understand?”

“Kind of,” Levi made a face. “But I’ll accept this for now, Erwin. I trust you, even though you didn’t tell me the whole truth.”

“We wanted to protect you, Levi. This isn’t a world for normal people; there are people after us that think we are an abomination.”

“How do you mean?” Levi asked.

“There is a company called ‘Pinehearst Cleaning Supplies’ the business itself is fairly new and doesn’t sell much product from what Jean can tell, but they are a cover for the Military Police. The MP is completely aware of us and it won’t be long until they can authorise a man hunt on us without raising too many questions. So be careful now, Levi, keep your guard up when you’re out.”

Levi nodded. “Okay.”

*

An hour later, Erwin, Jean, and Hanji left to do some work. Eren, Armin, Reiner and Mikasa stayed behind.

“Levi, you’ll probably be mad at me for this but, yes, I did lie about our past, but not that much. If you’d like we can tell you what actually happened. It’ll hopefully help you understand what can happen to people like us.”

Levi frowned and nodded. “Does he have to stay though?” He asked pointing at Reiner.

“Yes, Reiner is the only reason you will be able to listen to Mikasa speak without being forced to do something against your will.” Armin sighed. “We might as well start with Eren.”

Levi looked at Eren who smiled sadly at him. “I was born in the small town of Shiganshina, in what would be Germany today, on March 30th, 835 B.C.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER OOPS.  
> Okay I know my characters are pretty ooc, and it bothers me a little but not that much? But it really bothers me with Erwin bc I cant seem to nail him down (heh) but ugh I’m sorry, this chapter was named by my good friend Bex who i sent "ch8" and he asked me what chate was. even though this is chapter nine this is so named chate  
> also let me know how you feel about the quotes at the beginning of the chapter?  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	10. Kleiner Junge Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have to try and look up public executions for this chapter hahahaha not me  
> WARNINGS: This chapter involves past child abuse (neglect), multiple implied death scenes, mentions of wars, murder, implied attempted suicides, mentions of cancer and human experimentation  
> This is basically partially descriptive cliff notes of Eren’s life. Inspiration of Mikasa’s past is based off of the character Eden from Heroes, her story wasn’t revealed in the show but there was a section in the comic book that shows her past. I also couldn’t be bothered to find out a religion for this time, everything google was giving me was after the year dot A.D so there is mentions of devils I guess????? Also In these fics Mikasa is 4 years older than Armin. Mikasa was found at 14, Armin 10.  
> Enjoy

**_When a change comes, some species feel the urge to migrate, they call it zugunruhe. "A pull of the soul to a far off place," following a scent in the wind, a star in the sky. The ancient message comes calling the kindred to take flight and gather together. Only then they can hope to survive the cruel season to come._ **

**_Mohinder Suresh, Heroes. (Hiros)_ **

Eren Jaeger was born in Shiganshina, in Northern Germany, on March 30th 835 B.C. He was the son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger, a healer (doctor) and a housewife. When Eren was a child ... He used to wish some stranger would come and tell him his family wasn't really his family. They weren't bad people, they were just ... _insignificant._ And he wanted to be different. Special. He wanted to change. A new name, a new life. The Healers son ... became a healer himself. And he wanted to be ... _important._

Never the less, in those times, standing out didn’t work out too well, or maybe it did, it’s how he discovered his ability after all. Eren does not remember much about his parents, nor the reason for his public execution, but all he did remember from that time was that as a young teenager, (probably, Eren didn’t know how old he had been, it had taken meeting Nanaba to discover a lot about his past), he was dragged through the mud and shit covered paths of his hometown to the Ritual Hanging Tree.

That was the first time Eren died, he remembered the saddened look in his mother’s eyes as he was dropped. He would never forget those eyes.

Hours later, when he’d been cut down, Eren awoke with a gasp, startling the man who was to bury him.

They thought he was a God of ancient evil, old Leviathans rising out of the sea to devour the people who walked the earth in their ancient Gods name, the ancient Gods of ancient Gods that were merciless and violent.

They’d chased him and he ran. He ran till his feet bled and healed and bled again, to the cliffs of the once beautiful ocean.

He threw himself from the cliff, hoping the rocks and icy rocks below would finish him off.

They didn’t

Maybe the Leviathan Gods were laughing in his face, cursing him with the inability to die.

*

For years Eren wandered, he tried and tried again to end the cursed life that he was given to no avail. It was through these years moving from town to town, country to country that Eren realised that he would never die. As the years past old religions and technologies faded to newer exciting things, Eren watched with old eyes, a battered heart and a type of sadness that had settled in his soul with age. No one believed in the ancient Gods anymore, no one knew of the curse that had been granted upon Eren and his whims of being something far greater than his primitive township could comprehend.

So Eren continued walking in the ever changing world, and in those moments he wished he was back home, never having mentioned his dreams.

*

It was some time in the new dawn, the dawn of Christ in Jerusalem that an old woman with black hair and black eyes told him about two people.

The young girl made to work to the bone by a mother who did not love her, a mother who was not her mother, a mother thief who’d stolen the black haired beauty from the parents who were no longer. The young girl who would never speak after uttering the words that would be the thief mothers demise.

The young boy who was like sunshine, bright and curious, whose parents were taken brutally, who loses everything but gains so much more. The boy that needed Eren when times were hard for the sunshine boy. Eren would care for the boy, nurture the needs and fear the mind.

Eren had laughed at the travelling woman, her silly tales, silly beliefs, in the end, for Eren, the travellers words never mattered.

*

More years past and Eren kept walking. He saw it all, everything.

The wars

The famine

The cruelty

The disease

_The Virus._

Eren lived through it all, through hundreds of years he saw it all. Even the people like him, though even they were left behind eventually.

Eren had had wives, had had children, but they only caused his ancient heart to ache, caused him to realise that he would never be happy, never be happy because the people he loved died eventually, even if they were like him.

Cursed

*

It was over a thousand years before he was told once again about the girl and the boy. Though this time the person who had told Eren their dreams added another to the list.

_The Leviathan._

One of the most powerful of their kind. The person told Eren that _The Leviathan_ was Eren’s soul mate. The benevolent being that was so powerful that if not controlled would tear apart the entire world.

Eren had laughed the person off. There was no way that such a person could exist; there was no way that someone could be the ancient, evil, serpentine God that Eren became to love.

_His Leviathan._

_His monster of the sea that would devour the lands._

*

Eren watched as the world began to grow cleaver, grew to watch its residents. It didn’t take long for Eren to realise that he shouldn’t put down roots any more, to put his name into documents, having to change his name time and time again.

New technologies.

New religions.

Everything developed quickly and old things faded just as quick.

*

More than two thousand years had passed now.

More wars.

More disease

More famine.

More death.

A World War.

*

In 1938, Eren sailed to America with a man named Dot Pixis and a woman named Rico Brzenska.

Eren had become friends with both of them and together they made the Company. A place for people like them. A place to help people who didn’t understand what was happening to them.

But like everything in Eren’s life, the Company was doomed.

At some point Eren had lost control of the company, Pixis had been murdered and Rico went missing, the employees of the Company went wild, they experimented, they killed, it was almost genocide.

If Eren hadn’t stepped in he didn’t know what would have happened.

Rage built within his ancient heart.

He could still hear the screams of the corrupted, no matter where he went.

The Company fell after that.

The Company was no more.

*

It was in the year 2005 that Eren found the black haired young girl. On the side of a dirt path in Japan. A path that led to a house that burned as the night went on.

The girl never uttered a word to him; it would take years before he heard her voice.

She’d written her story on paper that Eren kept, even years later.

Mikasa was the girls name, her parents had died a few years previously, and she was adopted out to a nice couple, but that didn’t last long. The man left, leaving Mikasa with a temperamental mother.

She was never allowed to speak, only clean, only cook, to do chores no child of her age should do without supervision, never to make a sound of fear of what the elder woman would do. And on that day, after being kicked at and shouted at, Mikasa had told the woman that she wished the woman would die. Mikasa had held her voice back for so long that when the young teenager spoke no one could help but listen. Her adoptive mother’s heart certainly listened.

It stopped pumping at the command that was uttered.

The woman had dropped the cigarette she was smoking onto the cleaning chemicals that instantaneously caught fire.

And Mikasa had done what the man had done years previously.

She left without looking back.

Eren took her back to America, using her powers to his advantage so that people would let them on the plane no questions asked.

Yeah, he wasn’t proud of that one.

*

It was back home that he found the boy that was like sunshine. The boy was filthy, covered in dirt and blood. Eren took the boy in, asked his name and what had happened to him.

Armin’s parents were killed, his grandfather was killed, he was alone. He had no one.

So Eren took the boy in, made sure he was clean, fed, and happy.

The boy grew to be intelligent. Loving books and the stories of old that Eren told him.

Such an intelligent boy.

*

The trio moved to Trost as Eren rebuilt the company. This is when he met Erwin Smith, the young man who seemed older than he was, who had the same dream Eren did when he started the Company the first time around.

It was through the beginning years that they found Hanji, a scientist who was trying to find a way that Evolved Humans could help in curing cancer. When they found out Eren’s ability they took numerous blood samples to test them on cancer cells.

The hypothesis of the experiment was simple, get a cancer ridden patient at the local prison and inject the prisoner with the blood, best case scenario the prisoner is healed, worst case, nothing happens.

Getting the prisoner was simple with Mikasa around, again no one asked questions.

What the hypothesis of the experiment failed to mention wat would actually happen as soon as Hanji injected the prisoner with Eren’s blood.

The tumour _grew._

It grew so fast and so large than the prisoner was death within minutes.

The continued experimenting, discovering that Eren’s blood could heal everything but biological growths. No matter how toxic they were.

*

As the years went by Eren found himself wanting to go back home less, hating life a little less too, he’d found a group of people that were his friends, who he could talk to no matter what.

Eren though tried not to think of the inevitable.

They would die too.

 After all, everyone had to die at some point, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I TOOK H.P. LOVECRAFT INSPERATION FOR THE DEVILS AND GODS, MY HONORARY DAD WOULD BE PROUD. (And the leviathan of Jewish mythology) according to wikipeada (such reliable source materials) Judaism is older than our dear titan boy anyway sooo ???  
> I’m taking a lot from Heroes for this I suppose because the original creators do start dying off and it does get somewhat corrupted.  
> I know that I put out that eren didn’t know who hanji was, I’m going to go look for that bit and change it, I needed to add hanji into this, as a scientist they would love to discover the benefits of erens ability, the experiment is one mentioned in Heroes when one of the main characters gets a brain tumour and the girl with erens power asks if her blood would work.  
> I know what I said about Armin’s past in chapter one, but remember that that was mostly a lie, there was a reason that Armin chose to lie to Levi in the first place, I probably wont mention it at all so I’ll tell you that it was to throw off anyone who would ever attack Levi. Its like if levi doesn’t know what they are then they cant get any information out of him, you know?  
> Armin’s parents and grandfathers deaths are pretty canon, died when he was young due to the government.  
> My friend Bex was supposed to beta this but he's in Hungary at the moment, so maybe check this at some point cause it might be changed somewhat  
> I'm sorry this terrible  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	11. How to Stop the Exploding Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from now until I decide the ereri will be on a back burner, simmering away, the next few chapters will be slow, the ereri interaction won’t disappear nor will they “just be friends” it will be obvious they really like each other and they both know it.  
> This chapters erens pov then * a dream/vision  
> [a reference list of powers](https://docs.google.com/document/d/10rj56zyi_R4TGdXu4kWmF3prMrjgoVrn1mapK19J_t8/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Enjoy

**_There are nearly seven billion people on this planet. Each one unique. Different. What are the chances of that? And why? Is it simply biology, physiology that determines this diversity? A collection of thoughts, memories, experiences that carve out our own special place? Or is it something more than this? Perhaps there's a master plan that drives the randomness of creation. Something unknowable that dwells in the soul, and presents each one of us with a unique set of challenges that will help us discover who we really are._ **

**_Mohinder Suresh, Heroes. (An Invisible Thread)_ **

 

When Eren stopped talking he could feel the tension in the room, thick and suffocating. The room was so quiet that he could hear the thrum of the aircon and everyone’s silent breathing.

Suddenly Eren felt pressure on his right arm and there was a resounding snap that sounded like bone breaking. Eren whipped his head round to face Levi whose fist was still slightly raised and was glaring angrily at Eren. “What the fuck, Levi?” he asked while setting the bone in his arm.

“You will not hit Eren again!” Mikasa’s voice came out determined and strong, despite her thick Japanese accent. She was still learning English with Reiner’s help.

Reiner cleared his throat. Armin giggled. Eren full out laughed and Levi just looked confused. Eren turned to see Mikasa hide her whole face behind her scarf muttering something that sounded a lot like a verbal smack down and serval threats in Japanese.

“Mikasa’s ability is to persuade others to do as she says, she speaks, and you listen.” Eren laughed again. “Yet, if Reiner is in the room, she cannot. For some reason she can’t not use her power, it’s always on, we try but nothing works.”

Levi raised his eyebrows. “Then why can she speak with Reiner here but not without?”

“Because that’s part of Reiner’s power, to stop the powers that can affect people mentally, persuasion, telepathy, etc., anything that uses or controls minds can be stopped in his presence.”

“Huh, okay.” Levi said, quietly, he turned to Eren. “So what’s the virus?”

Death, that’s what _The Virus_ was, plain and simple, it could even kill him. “Something I’d rather not talk about and something I hope never gets found. I buried the samples pretty deep.”

“Oh.”

*

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

_The horrid sound of heart machines surrounded him, the smell of blood and sweat filtered through his nose, the smell of death was close, bodies writhed on beds, some whimpering, some screaming, the bodies had sores with puss leaking out._

_Help me._

_He couldn’t he didn’t know how._

_Help me. Help me. Help me._

_The Leviathan stood in the centre of the room untouched by_ The Virus _that burned its way through its victims._

_HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!_

_There was only one way to stop it._

_He was told how to stop this from ever spreading again._

_He’d tear this world apart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was supposed to be more to this but I gave up bc I feel like shit, but heres an interlude chapter.  
> I have realised that there is about 3 million contradictions in my fic since I don’t read previous chapters like a fucking idiot. Therefore I now understand where most of the confusion is coming from, I’m so fucking sorry, like you people like this fucking absolute nightmare of a fanfiction, hell there are 35 people subscribed to this, y’all are fucking troopers y’all deserve a medal or something.  
> I need to write this shit in advance so it may take me a while to throw together rough drafts then upload so it might be a week before new updates but im not sure.  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	12. Four Months Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fucking dull I can’t even begin to explain to you, chapters are staying kind of short for now, like under 1k so I can slowly build to the important stuff. I am sorry :( but PLOT YO  
> Why the big time skip? Who knows? I know, it’s because I have no ideas what to write.  
> Enjoy

**_It is our nature to protect our children. For each generation to pass on their cautionary tales to the next. So it is with the myth of Icarus, the legend of a boy who fashioned wings from feathers and wax, daring to fly into the heavens. His father was fearful and warned Icarus to be careful, begging him not tempt to fate by flying too close to the sun. But in the end, the boy couldn't resist. His waxen wings melted from the sun's rays. And he plunged to his death._ **

**_Mohinder Suresh, Heroes. (Turn and Face the Strange.)_ **

Four months after the revelation that Levi was something more than your regular human, he really felt like his life was getting back onto a normal track. Or somewhat normal. Hanji had tested him on his abilities and everyone helped him train his abilities so he didn’t accidently use them in public or burn his apartment down. He’d gone one two more dates with Eren, and they had both went successfully. They hadn’t ended in more that make-out sessions in Eren’s car.

The only thing Levi hasn’t managed to rein in yet is the mind reading. It was a nightmare. Sometimes he got moments of quiet time and others it was almost a full on sensory overload. He was fucking trying, but to no avail.

Walking through a supermarket for the dinner he and Eren were going to have that night was an utter nightmare, though most thoughts were on food, parties, or other things that regular people thought of during a shopping trip. What he couldn’t stand though was the mental slurs that were about him and Eren. Or just him. Levi didn’t usually feel self-conscious about his looks in public usually because he could reply to most, if not all, of the slurs with a bitingly sarcastic comment and a glare that sent them running. These people though were thinking the slurs, not saying them which left Levi unable to defend himself and Eren. It made him feel vulnerable and that wasn’t something Levi liked feeling. Well not counting sexual situations that is. Levi was only wearing a Ramones crop top, camouflage jeans and combat boots, it’s not the most feminine thing he’s ever worn. Or is currently wearing, but he wasn’t counting the black lacy panties he was wearing

_I can’t believe I’m being forced to watch these two while grocery shopping. We can’t even do anything here anyway, there are too many people._

“Eren?” Levi whispered, grabbing onto Eren’s sleeve, Eren hummed in acknowledgement continuing to read the sauce packet he had in his hand. “I think someone is either watching us or wants to attack us.” He murmured, reaching up onto his toes to place a kiss on Eren’s cheek. _Act fucking natural, Levi_.

_Do you have your phone on you?_

Levi nodded slightly, taking the sauce pack off of Eren and placing it in the cart.

_Good, you know how to tell Jean to tell Erwin about this without removing your phone from your pocket, don’t you? Or did Jean not teach you that?_

Levi shoved his hands into his pockets, or more like slid his fingertips in, women’s jeans were the worst, he looked as though he was about to start fucking line dancing. He sighed and concentrated on sending out a message to Jean about their situation, he kept his hands in his pockets while he waited for confirmation that Jean had gotten the message.

*

_Levi smiled into Eren’s chest as they lay on the couch, Eren was telling Levi a story about one of his children centuries ago, while Levi watched the images flash on the muted television. The news was on, telling America about the latest news in the presidential election, he wasn’t really paying attention._

_Not until images of he and his friends flashed past on the screen. Levi snatched the remote quickly unmuting the TV; the news presenter was telling the American people that they were criminals. Highly wanted by a government agency and that they were on a list of some of the most dangerous people in the world._

_Both Eren and Levi stared wide eyed at the screen, what were the Military Police up to?_

_They were startled out of these thoughts when the sound of cracking wood, seconds later there were men dressed all in black barging into the living holding guns._

_It was then the whole world went black._

Levi shot up in bed gasping, fumbling out of his bed to retrieve his phone; he stumbled out of the room and straight into a wall. Shit, that’s right he wasn’t in his own apartment. Levi felt along the wall till he reached the living room. He rushed over to the coffee table to retrieve his phone. Levi tapped the home button to light it up.

**_One New Message: Ymir._ **

**_Ymir: Did you have it too?_ **

**_Levi: Yeah, what are we going to do?_ **

He didn’t have to wait long for Ymir to text back.

**_Ymir: We’ll call everyone into Sasha’s, we have to do everything we can to avoid this._ **

**_Levi: Okay, I’ll wake up Eren. When do you want to meet?_ **

**_Ymir: You text everyone, I’ll get Historia up and we’ll meet everyone there in an hour._ **

**_Levi: Okay._ **

Levi pulled up a new message and told everyone that they had to meet at Sasha’s in an hour and that he and Ymir just had a dream then threw his phone onto the couch to go wake up Eren.

This was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely skipped the first kiss because I actually can’t stand kissing, I actually can’t stand people touching me so yeah.  
> AND SHIT, theres a modern au that has conflict that doesnt involve erens dad, a key, and erens mother dying? the blasphemy jkjk i like dem fics too  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	13. Shades of Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really quick and short, but i wanted to get something out for this. This fic will be updated every second sunday (its sunday for me) i'm starting a new, very large, fic which can be seen on my tumblr [here](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/tagged/cyberpunk%20au) its a cyberpunk au  
> anyway enjoy

**_Generations unfold — father to son, mother to daughter. Where one leaves off, the other follows, destined to repeat each other's mistakes, each other's triumphs. For how do we see the world if not through their lens? The same fears, the same desires? Do we see them as an example to follow, or as a warning of what to avoid? Choosing to live as they have, simply because it's what we know, or driven to create one's own identity? And what happens when we find them to be a disappointment? Can we replace them? Our mothers, our fathers? Or will destiny find a way to drive us back? Back to the familiar comforts of home?_ **

**_Mohinder Suresh, heroes. (Shades of Grey)_ **

 

It had been a long day. Erwin had tried to get more information out of them about the dream but what they had told them. Levi and Ymir had to keep telling him that’s all they had.

The only time frame they had for this happening was the presidential election.

It would happen before the next president was elected. That was all they knew.

Levi was just happy when they got back to Eren’s, fed, showered, now laying on the couch talking.

Levi smiled into Eren’s chest as they lay on the couch, Eren was telling Levi a story about one of his children centuries ago, while Levi watched the images flash on the muted television. The news was on, telling America about the latest news in the presidential election, he wasn’t really paying attention.

Not until images of he and his friends flashed past on the screen. Levi snatched the remote quickly unmuting the TV; the news presenter was telling the American people that they were criminals. Highly wanted by a government agency and that they were on a list of some of the most dangerous people in the world.

Both Eren and Levi stared wide eyed at the screen, what were the Military Police up to?

They were startled out of these thoughts when the sound of cracking wood, seconds later there were men dressed all in black barging into the living holding guns.

It was then the whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback me yo  
> [my tumblr](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)


	14. Im so sorry

So right now all of my fanfics are on hiatus!!

I am so sorry about this, but as of currently i have no laptop to write on and while my brother will let me use his computer i dont want to write my fics here just in case he reads them or whatever and that would be mildly embarrassing.

So right now my hard drive failed on me and i need to get a new one.

If you want to check up ob the progress of me buying a brand new hard drive, and when i will get back into writing these fics then follow me on [tumblr!](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)

again I am truly sorry :((

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this trash fest. I sure didnt. I'm also supposed to be writing chapter six of Dame Des Himmels, im awful i know but whatever. I have 2 prompts still to write and their coming dont worry to the prompters. but i also have some idea's of writing a welcome to night vale fic in the form of Levi as Cecil and Eren as Carlos and writing a fic in honor of america finally fully legalizing same-sex marriage. Let me know what you think  
> Prompts are fully welcome  
> Feedback me yo!  
> [my tumblr.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> (i may add more to this fic eventually)


End file.
